Sarah Jane's Alien Files
Sarah Jane's Alien Files (também conhecido como SJA Alien Files, e pelo site da CBBC por The Alien Files) foi um Spin Off da Série The Sarah Jane Adventures. Começou durante a terceira temporada da The Sarah Jane Adventures como uma série de episódios online no Site oficial do Programa, assemelhando-se ao Monster Files. Durante a 4ª temporada, tornou-se um programa de meia hora apresentado mais detalhes sobre os Aliens que apareceram na série e recapitulando os episódios onde eles apareceram. Versão Online A Versão Original da Série chamava-se The Alien Files, teve 6 episódios online (webcasts) e foi apresentado por Mr. Smith com o Clyde Langer e a Rani Chandra. Cada episódio, não chega a 3 minutos de duração, onde a Rani e o Clyde ou ambos acediam aos Vídeos do Mr. Smith para mostrar informações sobre os Aliens que eles encontraram anteriormente. Os episódios eram passados pelo site official da The Sarah Jane Adventures. Tal como outros videos nos sites da BBC, os vídeos não podiam ser vistos foram do Reino Unido. Episódios(Webisodes) #''Prisoner of the Judoon: Androvax (Apresentador: Rani Chandra) #The Mad Woman in the Attic: Eve (Apresentador: Clyde Langer) #The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith: The Doctor (Apresentador: Rani Chandra) #The Eternity Trap: Erasmus Darkening (Apresentador: Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra) #Mona Lisa's Revenge: Mona Lisa (Apresentador: Clyde Langer and Rani Chandra) #The Gift: Blathereen (Apresentador: Clyde Langer) Versão de Televisão Acompanhado a 4ª Temporada, The Alien Files foi expandido para um complemento semanal da série The Sarah Jane Adventures e de recapitulação da série anterior. Agora conhecido como Sarah Jane's Alien Files, a série de 6 episódios foi apresentada pela BBC como "The Ultimate Guide of everything you coud possibly need to know when facing hostile aliens". A série foi transmitida pela CBBC às Segundas-feiras da parte da tarde, imediatamente a seguir a primeira parte do episódio dessa semana da Sarah Jane Adventures. TO TRANSLATE: The series portrayed the Alien Files as a database started by Sarah Jane Smith and Mr Smith, collecting what she and her companions have learned about the aliens they've dealt with, in order to serve as a permanent record of their knowledge for future generations. Each episode featured Sarah Jane or one of her gang in the attic of 13 Bannerman Road, recounting their past adventures and the aliens involved to Mr Smith. Mr Smith uploads the resulting data about the aliens into the Alien Files. Their narration was illustrated by clips from the relevant episodes of ''The Sarah Jane Adventures. While the original Alien Files webisodes each focused on events from a single Sarah Jane Adventures story, the television episodes of Sarah Jane's Alien Files featured material from and references to multiple stories in which the aliens being discussed appeared. O Programa não continuou depois da 4ª temporada da série THe Sarah Jane Adventures. Episódios #Sarah Jane's Alien Files episode 1: The Trickster and Krislok the Graske (Apresentador: Sarah Jane Smith) #Sarah Jane's Alien Files episode 2: Pied Piper, Ship and Eve (Apresentador: Rani Chandra) #Sarah Jane's Alien Files episode 3: Sontarans, Wormwood and the Bane Mother (Apresentador: Luke Smith) #Sarah Jane's Alien Files episode 4: Slitheen, Blathereen and Rakweed (Apresentador: Sarah Jane Smith) #Sarah Jane's Alien Files episode 5: The Berserkers and the Mona Lisa (Apresentador: Clyde Langer) #Sarah Jane's Alien Files episode 6: The Judoon, Mister Dread and Androvax (Apresentador: Luke Smith) Categoria:Spin-offs de Doctor Who